


For Our Blessed Lady's Sake

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [99]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was thinking that it would be less fun if Lady Vígdis hadn't started an argument with Gefion when she arrived." Sigrid knows she probably should ask for small-beer or tea, but she rather likes the slightly floaty sensation she's found somewhere in the last mug - or three? - of ale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Our Blessed Lady's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Sigrid, at Gefion's bride-party  
> Prompt: Drink  
> Alternate Universe: Flame of Durin

Sigrid's voice is clear, and higher-pitched than her companions as she sings, one hand wrapped around a mug that's watered ale, rather than the stronger stuff the dwarves around her are drinking. It's not like Skadi's bride-party, which had been a lady's celebration, with children and light cakes and wine. She thinks it would have been even more bawdy and rough if the door hadn't been barred to all males, especially Gefion's father and brother.

Perhaps it might have been suitable to bring Tilda, or little Rori, if Lady Vígdis hadn't accompanied the rest of Gefion's kin to Erebor for the wedding. Sigrid giggles softly to herself as the song comes to an end, thinking about the argument that she thinks half the Mountain heard when the caravan had arrived from the Iron Hills.

"What has you laughing, Sigrid?" Síndri grins from across the circle, and Sigrid returns the expression with one of her own, and another giggle.

"I was thinking that it would be less fun if Lady Vígdis hadn't started an argument with Gefion when she arrived." Sigrid knows she probably should ask for small-beer or tea, but she rather likes the slightly floaty sensation she's found somewhere in the last mug - or three? - of ale.

"Oh, I don't think our good princess would have had anything less for her bride-party, even if all her kin had stayed home." Síndri raises her mug in salute to Gefion, who is probably the least drunk of everyone. Sigrid supposes she really has to be, since she's the one getting married tomorrow. Or maybe she's planning to be just about as tipsy as she is now until she gets to the wedding-feast. Sigrid wouldn't blame her, with all the ceremony that she remembers watching when Fíli was married.

"I am not a princess yet, and I'll thank you to remember I'm _Gefion_ first, and anything else second." Gefion glares in the general direction of Vígdis, who is holding court on the other side of the room with a handful of older dwarrow-ladies. If there had been any other women from Dale here save Sigrid, they wouldn't have been welcome over there, no matter how venerable or unfond of the antics of the younger generation.

"I won't forget. I promise." Sigrid raises her mug to tip it toward Gefion, carefully. No need to spill any ale that's in it, watered though it is.

Síndri chuckles, and picks up one of the cakes that had been among the snacks on the sideboard, lobbing it at Gefion. "None of us will, princess." She laughs louder when Gefion throws a cherry pit back at her, and grins broadly.

Sigrid takes another drink from her mug, frowning at the empty bottom, wondering if it perhaps had developed a hole. "My mug is empty again."

"That's because you've been trying to keep up with the rest of us," the dwarrow-woman who Sigrid knows Gefion introduced, but whose name is escaping her. "Skjálf, bring the girl some of that tea Dori sent, would you?"

"But I don't want tea." Sigrid wants more of the watered ale, and she makes a face at the thought of tea.

"You'll live."

"She's trying to stay as drunk as the rest of us, Asta, let her." Gefion saves Sigrid from having to remember the other dwarrow-woman's name, and Sigrid smiles happily at her. "Better than being sober enough to remember there's a vulture in the corner."

"Watch your tongue, Gefion." Lady Vígdis doesn't speak very loudly, but her voice is sharp enough to be heard across the room.

"No." Gefion makes a gesture that Sigrid only recognizes as rude because she's been around Fíli and Kíli for the last six years. "I'm not a pretty doll of a princess for a elf-soft prince. My Kíli doesn't want dragon-words or a vulture or a decoration." She picks up her mug and drains it, though she's been sipping it before. "So take your plans to use this whole mess to raise yourself higher, and and your arrogant orc-spawn son back to the Iron Hills, and _STAY THERE!_ "

Sigrid nearly drops her mug at the bellow, and wraps both her hands around it, blinking at the sudden silence that follows. She bites her lip to hold back a giggle, her thoughts once more going back to the argument she'd heard when pretending to be her father's good left hand and representative to greet the Iron Hills delegation (and really, shouldn't have Bain done that, she'll have to thump her brother again about escaping it).

She's not the only one fighting giggles, and across the circle, Lady Dis is the first to lose the battle, laughing loudly and letting the others do the same. Lady Vígdis looks like she's sucking on a lemon, and Sigrid grins when the dwarrow-lady's gaze stray across her, raising her mug in mocking salute.

This will be a party for the Mountain to remember, even if half the dwarrows present don't remember it by morning.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the story comes from the song I was listening to while writing this (because drinking songs, even if they're sung almost as a hymn, are good for writing parties like this). And no one present at the party is under the age of majority for their respective species, though Gefion and Sigrid are both quite young adults for a dwarf and a human, respectively.
> 
> Gefion's parents are Fafnir and Vígdis, and her brother is Elúthr, and she doesn't get along with any of them. Vígdis wanted a daughter who followed in her footsteps, Elúthr wanted her to marry Thorin Stonehelm, and Fafnir wanted a child who didn't go and do things that weren't fitting of her station (like fishing).


End file.
